1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to actuators for closure panels and more particularly to actuators for pivotal closure panels mounted on open-top vehicles, such as rubbish trailers and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of open-top cargo boxes for rubbish trailers and the like is well known. For example, see U.S. Letters Pat. No. 4,068,769 which issued Jan. 17, 1978. Of course, such cargo boxes usually are provided with closure panels which serve to prevent rubbish and the like from being discharged inadvertently from the open-top thereof as the cargo box is transported down streets, highways and the like.
As disclosed in the aforementioned United States Letters Patent, closure panels pivotally supported for displacement about a pair of axes are extended in parallelism along the opposite sides of the open-top cargo box. While the panels serve quite satisfactorily for their intended purpose, it is important to note that opening and closing of the panel usually requires that an operator, or his assistant, employ a long, pole-like member for displacing the panels between their open and closed positions, relative to the open-top of the cargo box. Such procedures are, in some instances, dangerous to perform, and usually are cumbersome, time consuming and generally tend to impair high speed operations. In view of additional operational costs resulting from less time, it can be appreciated that there exists a need for a device having a capability for rapidly opening and closing the opening for an open-top refuse vehicle.
It is, therefore, the general purpose of the instant invention to provide an actuator for the closure panels for an open-top cargo box which overcomes the disadvantages and difficulties aforementioned.